


how 'bout a drink?

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: “so, um, the car… it’s been making these noises…” — emma/killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 7





	how 'bout a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
>  **prompt:** emma's bringing her beloved yellow bug in for servicing and hook is her mechanic.

The stupid thing had been acting up for weeks now, and she didn’t know why. She didn’t really want to have it checked because really, the car was old, and the chances of them finding parts if her car needed them were slim. And if by some miracle, parts were found, the bastards would be burning a hole in her wallet. It wasn’t until one night at the diner that Ruby offered her some help. She’d given Emma the directions to a lonely little place close to the town’s border, one she’d actually seen when she’d first come to Storybrooke with Henry.

Parking her car right in front of the small shop, Emma shut it off, pulled the keys out of the ignition and just sort of sat there for a while. Not entirely why she felt nervous about something as simple as asking someone to check if her car needed to be fixed. Brows furrowed, Emma started to wonder about her uneasiness when there was a light tapping on her window, making her jump. Catching sight of someone outside, Emma started rolling down the window a strained smile on her lips, “Uh, hi.”

The man outside gave her the most glorious grin she’d ever seen; honestly couldn’t Ruby have mentioned that the man was movie-star gorgeous? ”Is there something I can help you with, lass?” he asked, an Irish accent evident in his voice. The sound was enough to make her want to squirm at the sudden heat that ran through her.

“Ah, my car’s been acting up a bit and I couldn’t figure out why, but I didn’t really want to take it to any auto shop because money’s a bit of an issue… So my friend Ruby sent me here. Said she knew you…” Emma trailed off, feeling so incredibly ridiculous before remembering the note Ruby had told her to give him. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled it out and held it out to him, “And she told me to give you this.”

Brow raised, the man took the note from her hand, absentmindedly brushing his fingers against hers and Emma had to scold herself for the fact that she was constantly needing to remind herself that she was not some stupid teenage girl. She should not be getting so stupid over an attractive guy.

“Heh. Bloody insane woman.” he murmured, tucking the note away and turning his attention back to Emma, “I can check what’s wrong if you can just drive it up into the garage for me.”

“Uh, sure.” Emma nodded, starting up her car and quickly turning to the garage, parking the it and stepping out. “I’m really sorry if I’m causing you any trouble; I told Ruby she was being ridiculous when she offered to help like this but she really wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

He waved her off, a smirk tugging at his lips, “It’s no trouble, lass. I fix cars, it’s what I do. If anything, this saves me from owing Red any unsavory favors in the near future.”

“Red?” Emma asked, slightly confused before realizing he was talking about Ruby.

“She’s got an unhealthy obsession with the color, doesn’t she?” he asked with a small grin.

God, Emma could practically feel herself melting, “Ah, yeah. I’m Emma Swan by the way.”

He held his hand out to her, “Killian Jones. I have to say, it is an absolute pleasure.”

Emma’s cheeks flushed as she slipped her hand into his, not at all expecting him to lean forward and brush his lips softly against her knuckles. Feeling things going in the direction they absolutely should not be going, Emma slowly slipped her hand away from his and cleared her throat, “So, um, the car… It’s been making these noises…”

Killian raised a brow and chuckled softly, but turned his attention back to the car nonetheless. As he worked, Emma stood off to the side chewing through her fingernails, trying to convince herself that no, she was absolutely not checking the guy out. Not the way he shed his jacket off before bending over her car’s engine, or the way his back muscles rippled underneath his tight wife beater as he did so.

‘ _Jesus fucking Christ, Emma, get it together_.’ she mentally scolded herself, letting her gaze fall to the floor as Killian pulled himself up and walked back over to her.

“Looks like there’s a couple of holes in your exhaust system, that i could see anyway; i’d have to start up the engine to make sure there aren’t anymore, but that’s the basis of it. It shouldn’t be to hard to deal with.” He told her, reached behind her for a rag to clean his hands with, “Have you changed the oil and filter lately?”

Emma shook her head, trying not to pay too much attention on just how much closer he’d gotten since he reached behind her, “I haven’t.”

He tutted, a small grin on his lips, “That could definitely be part of the problem as well. But like I said, nothing too hard to deal with. I just have to buy a few things in town and your car should be good to go again.”

Emma gave a small sigh, “Great, thanks. How much… Ah, how much would that cost, though?”

Killian stared at her a few moments, his expression revealing not a thing about what he could have possibly been thinking about, making Emma feel a little an uneasy. Until he gave her a soft smile and a wink, “How ‘bout a drink?”

“Excuse me?” she asked, not quite sure she’d heard him right.

“A drink. With me.” he repeated, his grin growing wider and Emma swore her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

“Are you..” Emma paused, a small laugh of disbelief leaving her lips, “Are you seriously trying to ask me out on a date for fixing my car?”

“Guilty as charged.” the grin never left his lips; if anything there was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he spoke, “So what do you say, love? Willing to take a chance on a poor auto mechanic?”

Emma almost couldn’t believe what was happening; actually, part of her wanted to believe Ruby was playing a part in this little scheme but she couldn’t bring herself to really care. Letting out another laugh, shaking her head and looking him in the eye as she shrugged, “Alright, why the hell not?”

The way his face lit up at her response had the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy; she’d have to thank Ruby later. After she killed her for whatever cards she played in this, of course.

**end.**


End file.
